Little Goodies
by Aria Gaile
Summary: Seven days. Seven gifts. All complete junk. Are Raven and Nightwing the strangest people or what? Depends, if you're them. -Christmas fic/Oneshot.


"So what'd Raven get you?"

Robin, now Nightwing, turned to Cyborg with the small gift box in his large gloved hand.

"A brass hook for my room."

"You puttin' up any light fixtures?"

The Boy Wonder fiddled with the trinket.

"Actually," he shrugged. "No."

When he walked away with a smile, Cyborg scratched his head.

_Day 2_

"What did Robin get you, Raven?"

Raven raised her eyebrows at the small pile in her cupped hand.

"Just ...some red ribbon."

"Why?"

"If I knew, Starfire ...I wouldn't be thinking of spots to punch on Bird Boy's head."

The Tamaranian giggled.

_Day 3_

"He didn't get you wrapping paper to go with that ribbon crap, did he?"

Raven twirled her gift in Cyborg's face.

"Nope. This time ...it's a leafy twig."

_Day 4_

Nightwing chuckled.

"Aw, cute. Raven got me some blueberries."

"Dude, what the hell?" Beastboy flexed. "She only gave you two. Can you even trust to _eat_ them?"

_Day 5_

"I'm like, ...seriously confused about this one."

Raven's face cracked a smirk when Cyborg's face scrunched up.

"Wow, Boy Blunder," she said to herself. "You really went out your way. A bottle of white-out?"

_Day 6_

"Robin, please tell me. Is it customary to receive a red light bulb for earthly holidays?"

Nightwing laughed.

"I wouldn't know, Star. This is my first time."

_Day 7_

"Red nail polish."

"But you don't even wear-"

Raven chuckled. "Shut up, Beastboy."

_Night of Day 7_

A hook ...bunch of ribbon ...a twig ...blueberries ...white out ...a light bulb ...nail polish?

"Okay, I don't get it, Cy. Just what the heck are those two smoking?"

Cyborg laughed at Beastboy.

"What, you think after all these years you'll get any closer to knowing how those two function? They're the two most mysterious of the team for a reason."

"Yeah but …all that junk? Even as a couple they're still freaky."

x

Inside Dick's new apartment, Raven had just finished letting the 'white' blueberries dry and was tying them with the ribbon to the twig on the hook above his bed in his room.

Dick smirked as the bedroom went dark for a second. Then it illuminated again in a red light as he fitted the painted light bulb into his lamp.

When it was tightened, he felt Raven run her hands through his hair.

"Makeshift mistletoe and rogue ambience," she purred. "...I am _loving_this."

Dick swiftly turned and grabbed her hips and pulled her front to his pelvis.

"Gotta continue making this tradition special, " he said as he pressed her as close as physically possible. He sent a shiver down her spine. Dick continued to smirk as he reached up to grab a fistful of her purple hair then, he knocked her onto his bed with a hot kiss.

But before it got heavy, Raven pulled her head away from his.

"But ...what was the nail polish for?" She raised an eyebrow in the crimson light. "You know I don't wear it."

"Yeah but, you will," he smirked under his mask as his fingers slipped slowly under her shirt, "after I make you. _I know you look good in red_." Raven rolled her purple eyes and delightfully shivered under his husky, moist breath and cool fingertips.

"Keep the mask on," she whispered hotly and the night started.

Beastboy had no idea how freaky those two could get.

* * *

><p><em>FIN.<em>

A/N: I lied. :D I was never gonna leave! I love this pairing and my attempts at sappy romance too much for me NOT to share with you guys. _But thanks to all you guys who sent me lovely reviews on my latest fic with past support and plea to keep writing._ I love you guys! ;D Glad to know we'll all secretly horny-! LMAO. Oh my gosh, no! Lol, did I just go there? ...Well ...Hmm, yeah. I basically I did. Lol, don't worry. I'll keep it shut! ;D

Lol, hoped you enjoyed. Inspired by me staring at a bottle of white out while drinking hot chocolate. -Nothing more inspirational than that!- ;D I know, I know, it's not as heavy as my last but the premise was in the humour really, not the heat. We'll get back on track after this. ;)

Haha, same thing as the last two, _one-word review, at least, if you have it in you! _This is my gift, a holiday-fic, and again, another first for me! ;) _I've never done a Xmas-fic before because I always thought they were pointless due to their short celebrated, life-span_. But ...well, we all want kinky once in a while and paired with seasonal humour it's makes the winter break feel more ...frisky. ;) Does that even make _sense? _Lol, I don't even know. And on _that_ note,

Happy holidays!  
>-A<p> 


End file.
